Maximum Ride: Walk on the Wild Side? I Think Not!
by Tash Salvatore
Summary: Fang's left and Max is heart broken. Max wants Fang back so badly so what does she do? She doesn't listen to Fang's instruction. You know, the 'Don't come after me' instruction. Well, she's frickin' Maximum Ride! Like she was gonna listen to that!
1. 1

**1**

I HAD JUST FINISHED READING THE FILES ON FANG'S COMPUTER and I knew what I was going to do. I was going to find him. I couldn't just let him go. He was my Fang.

I crawled out from under my duvet and pulled on a pair of tattered jeans and a Paramore t-shirt that my mom got me.

I looked out the window and was relieved to see that it was night-time. Night-time + Flock = bed time. Flock's bed time + balcony = Max's great escape. See! I can totally do math!

I opened my bedroom door quietly, hoping that it wouldn't squeak like it did in every movie I've seen that involved a teenager sneaking out her house. Luckily, the door didn't squeak but a new problem had come to my attention. My sneakers were outside of Iggy and Gazzy's room. Iggy has the hearing of a hawk and Gazzy can wake up more energetically than anyone I've ever seen. So, I had to get my sneakers, put them on and get out the house.

Piece o' cake.

I carefully tiptoed over to my sneakers, trying not to make a sound. I wasn't going to put my sneakers on outside their room because what if I become all clumsy and fall over? That would go down really badly for two reasons. One, most of the Flock, excluding Gazzy, hated being woken up in the morning/night. Two, I hadn't moved from my room for a week so moving around at night would be, like, the most shocking thing since we were made.

I picked up my sneakers and sneaked all the way to the balcony, which took about ten minutes because, guess what? I'm paranoid!

I slipped on my sneakers and jumped off the balcony, opening my wings about one hundred feet away from the ground. I hadn't flown in over a week so it felt good to fly again, and have a destination. I knew where Fang would be. He didn't think that I would know where to find him but he was wrong. Once again, knowing Fang too well comes in handy.


	2. 2

2

FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK Fang had been holding back the tears. He missed Max and the rest of the Flock. No matter how many times he told himself that it was for the best it never made him feel better. All he wanted to do was hold Max. Tell her that he loved her. But that couldn't happen. When Max and him were together they became weaker, and that was bad.

Finally, Fang broke. Tears started streaming down his face. He tried to sob silently but he was in a cave far away from anyone else so he couldn't help going into full cry mode. Fang curled up into a sobbing ball on the cave floor. If the Flock had seen him, they would have been shocked. Fang was the one that barley showed emotion and when the one who barley shows emotional turns into an emotional wreak, the world needs to worry.

The sound of Fang's crying echoed in the big, lonely cave. It was eerily quiet but Fang had chosen this, right? He had done this for the safety of the Flock, hadn't he? Now that he thought about it – while he cried like a baby- he was apart of the Flock. Maybe he'd made a mistake that he couldn't fix. He knew he could never go back without the Flock hating him. But he also knew that he couldn't live without the Flock. More importantly, he couldn't live without Max.

Fang tried to stop crying but it was no use. He was too depressed.

The sound of footsteps filled the cave and Fang jumped up, ready for battle even though tears were still running down his face. He tried to see the person that had just entered the cave but his vision was blurred because off the tears in his eyes.

'Fang?'

Max. It was defiantly Max.

Fang realized that he probably looked like death warmed up. Granted that death warmed up didn't cry.

'Are you crying?'

Fang didn't answer. He knew if he answered then Max would start talking, persuading and kissing him. Fang didn't want that to happen. It was better when he wasn't distracting Max. In fact, they would survive if he wasn't distracting Max.

He started to back slowly back into the depths of the cave but Max grabbed his arm with her vice-like that demanded his attention. Fang still couldn't see Max's face through his tears.

'After everything that's happened, you still choose to run away,' Max said, despair literally oozed from her voice. 'Please come back. We need you. _I_ need you. I don't want Dylan or anyone else. I just want you.' Max then hugged Fang so hard that he almost couldn't breath.

Max started to cry from joy and sadness. She didn't want to lose him _again_. She held Fang tighter and to her surprise, Fang hugged her back. That was all she needed. Right there. She needed Fang to be there to hold her.

'Are you gonna' come back?' Max asked, scared Fang would say no and take off.

'The Flock probably hates me now,' Fang said through his sobs.

Then and idea popped into Max's head. Fang didn't have to come back straight away. They could wait a few weeks or he could come back when they needed him again. Fang was clearly having the same idea because a smile started form on his face.

'I could visit you every night,' Max said, pulling away from his chest so she could see his face.

'And I could come back when I'm needed,' Fang said, moving a strand of hair from Max's face.

Max and Fang then kissed. Their Kiss felt secretive. Like they were the only ones that knew about it, but they were wrong. Very, _very_, wrong.


End file.
